


Camile

by Cendrillon



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Psychological Horror, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cendrillon/pseuds/Cendrillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Laurie cambia de repente cuando llega a su casa un inesperado huésped llamado Camile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Pesadilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Estás a punto de empezar a leer un relato corto inspirado en el clásico "Carmilla" de Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu.  
> Espero que te guste :")

La pesadilla.

Antes de contar ninguna otra cosa, tengo que hablaros de la pesadilla.  
Puede no tener nada que ver con el resto de mi historia, quizá os parezca algo estúpido, pero para mí es el primer acontecimiento significativo de mi vida, y digo significativo porque es el primer sueño que recuerdo haber tenido y la impresión que me causó se tradujo en un pánico a la oscuridad que me marcó durante años.

Yo era todavía muy pequeño, no tendría más de seis o siete años. En aquella época nuestra casa estaba todavía en obras y mi cuarto estaba lejos del de mi padre, en la buhardilla que es ahora mi salita de lectura.  
La habitación no era muy grande y recuerdo que estaba llena de cosas. Cajas y muebles desmontados, mis juguetes y libros en desorden y sólo mi cama y un pequeño armario como prueba de que aquello era un dormitorio y no un trastero.

Os aseguro que nunca fui un crío miedoso. Subía solo a la buhardilla después de cenar y mi padre me despedía con un beso al pie de la escalera. Leía bien a mi edad y me gustaba disfrutar de ese rato de soledad después de la cena donde, metido en mi cama con mis libros, dejaba volar la imaginación hasta que el sueño me vencía.

Una de esas noches, me desperté de madrugada con una agobiante sensación de calor.  
Me senté en la cama confuso, intentando escapar del sueño y con la intención de levantarme a beber agua.  
Entonces le vi.  
Estaba acuclillado entre las cajas y los muebles desmontados y me miraba con una expresión extraña, intensa, que se fue suavizando hasta convertirse en una mueca amigable, casi tierna.  
No sé deciros el motivo por el que no me asusté en ese momento.  
Era joven, de rasgos angulosos enmarcados por una larga melena oscura. Llevaba ropa extraña, parecía un personaje de mis libros y era en realidad muy atractivo. Mientras yo le miraba fascinado, se desplazó cautelosamente hasta mi cama y me cogió los tobillos obligándome con suavidad a acostarme de nuevo.  
Su piel estaba fría al tacto y me refrescó. Sentí una especie de alivio al tenerle cerca. Mantenía las manos bajo mi sábana y me acariciaba los pies. Me reí.  
Murmuró unas palabras que no comprendí y estiró los brazos acariciándome las piernas y dejando sus manos sobre mi pecho. Dejé de tener calor y sus caricias empezaron a adormecerme otra vez.  
Su presencia era tan fascinante que no podía permitirle volver al sueño del que sin duda había escapado y agarré con fuerza sus muñecas. Me sonrió y se tumbó a mi lado canturreando muy suave junto a mi oreja.  
Creyéndome en brazos de un ser mágico, me dormí profundamente.  
Desperté otra vez envuelto en un horrible dolor y con un enorme peso encima. Algo grande y negro me aplastaba y notaba como una aguja se me clavaba en el pecho y me impedía respirar. Pataleé desesperado y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, pero aquella cosa, aquella especie de animal no me soltaba.  
Cuando por fin conseguí gritar lo hice con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Una sensación como de estar bajo un chorro de agua fría me recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo y recuerdo que me hice pis. No conseguía ver nada y tampoco encontraba el interruptor de la luz. Pensé que iba a morirme y tiré del pelo del animal con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento oí a mi padre llamarme con la voz llena de preocupación y me puse a gritar como un loco. Entonces el animal me soltó y me pareció verlo esconderse debajo de mi cama.  
Mi padre entró en la habitación asustado por mis gritos y encendió todas las luces.  
Recuerdo que me cogió en brazos y que yo estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía explicarle lo que pasaba. Solo me calmé cuando me sacó de la habitación para darme un baño y una vez seco y con un pijama limpio, me aseguró que todo había sido una pesadilla.

No podía soportar volver a la buhardilla, pero mi padre insistió en que lo acompañara a inspeccionar para demostrarme que no había monstruo alguno y que simplemente lo había soñado.  
Movió mi cama y las cajas. Abrió el armario y me sonrió mientras yo le miraba muerto de miedo desde la puerta, temiendo que el animal pudiera estar escondido y quisiera atacarle a él.

Supongo que me habría tranquilizado del todo si no hubiera visto su expresión preocupada al ver mi cama, o si después de examinar más de cerca mis sábanas y almohada no hubiera insistido en que le repitiera exactamente dónde me había mordido el animal.

No le dio ninguna importancia a la aparición de mi precioso príncipe, pero al día siguiente vino el médico y me puso un par de inyecciones mientras mi padre expresaba su miedo a que me hubiera mordido una rata.

Pasaron años hasta que pude volver a dormir sólo y todavía hoy me dan miedo los perros negros y las ratas.


	2. Un invitado (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que voy a contarte probablemente te hará pensar en algún momento que estoy loco.

Un Invitado.

Hay algo importante que quiero advertirte antes de hablarte de Él.  
Lo que voy a contarte probablemente te hará pensar en algún momento que estoy loco.  
Yo lo pensaría.  
Pero aun así, si continúas leyendo esto, espero contar con tu voto de confianza, que entiendas que a pesar de todo estoy perfectamente cuerdo y que creas que a veces es posible la singularidad de lo extraordinario.

Ya te he hablado de mis recuerdos de mi casa en obras.  
Mi madre aprovechó una inesperada oportunidad profesional para cerrar su clínica veterinaria en la ciudad y trasladarnos a un pueblo muy pequeño donde podría seguir ejerciendo y a la vez realizar su sueño de restaurar una propiedad de su familia que estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

“Un pueblo muy pequeño” era en realidad lo que había a unos quince kilómetros de nuestra casa, que resistía como podía el paso del tiempo semiescondida entre los árboles de un frondoso castañar y a poca distancia del río.  
Los restos ruinosos de un antiguo molino de piedra no estaban lejos y de niño pasé muchas horas jugando allí.

Te imaginarás que mi infancia fue bastante solitaria, sin embargo los primeros años que pasamos en la casa siempre había gente a nuestro alrededor.  
Restaurarla llevó tiempo y las cuadrillas de obreros aportaban bastante animación durante la primavera y el verano.

Cuando una parte aceptable estaba ya terminada, mi madre tuvo la maravillosa idea de invitar durante unos días a una amiga con la que había ido a la universidad y que tenía un hijo más o menos de mi edad.

Así conocí a Yves.

Encajamos tan bien que su visita de una semana acabó prolongándose todo el mes.  
Se convirtió en un huésped habitual e imprescindible. Llegaba pocos días después de que le dieran vacaciones en el colegio y se quedaba conmigo prácticamente todo el verano.

Seguramente tu vivas en una ciudad y te pareceré un pueblerino poco sociable al conformarme sólo con un amigo, pero debes entender que para mí, que estudiaba en una escuela rural con otros seis niños y rara vez acompañaba a mi madre a algún recado más allá del pueblo, Yves, con sus anécdotas del colegio y su estilo urbanita, era simplemente lo mejor de todo el año.

Le adoraba.

Era mi mejor amigo y el año en que Él llegó a nuestra casa yo tenía hechos todo tipo de planes para empezar en otoño a la universidad y mudarme con Yves.  
Planes que no llegué a realizar porque mi mejor amigo, mi Yves, se puso gravemente enfermo.

Al principio no parecía gran cosa, luego empezó a estar siempre cansado.

Le hicieron muchas pruebas pero nunca ofrecieron un diagnóstico claro.

Finalmente tuvieron que ingresarle en el hospital y aunque intentábamos hablar a diario, era evidente que poco a poco Yves se alejaba de mí.

Recuerdo con absoluta precisión el veintiuno de junio.

Fue la tarde en que mi corazón se rompió en pedazos por primera vez.

Yo salía de casa buscando a mi madre. Llevaba una chaqueta gruesa de lana gris que usaba mucho y ella odiaba porque le había hecho unos agujeros en los puños por los que sacaba los pulgares.

Me había recuperado hacía poco de una gripe muy fuerte y estaba siempre destemplado a pesar de que el verano acababa de empezar.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, debajo de un árbol, leyendo algo en su tablet y frotándose los ojos como si estuviera agotada. 

La llamé y levantó la vista. Sus ojos al mirarme eran oscuros y graves. Tuve miedo.

\- Creo…Tengo malas noticias.

Estiró la mano hacia mí pero no me atreví a aceptarla. Con aquel consuelo venía lo inevitable y la aparté.

\- Yves…

Prácticamente le arranqué la tablet de las manos para leer por mí mismo. Con voz trémula, ella continuó.

\- Yves no ha logrado…No ha superado su enfermedad.

No quería oírlo. Negué con la cabeza como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar el significado de sus palabras. Al responder, en mi voz sólo había rabia.

\- Pero si no encontraron nada…estaba mejorando.

Mi madre se aclaró la garganta.

\- Su madre me ha enviado un e-mail, al parecer empeoró muy rápido.

Mis ojos volaban sobre las líneas de aquel correo mientras notaba las lágrimas acumularse. Ardían. Me limpié la cara y me obligué a terminar de leer. No entendí ni la mitad del mensaje, era puro desvarío y le devolví a mi madre la tablet mirándola confuso y enfadado.

\- Este mensaje no tiene sentido.

Me limpié la cara con el puño de la chaqueta y la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Ella se limpió también la cara y me ofreció un paquete de pañuelos. Si había algo que desagradaba a mi madre eran las narices goteantes. 

\- Suzanne está destrozada – aunque intentó evitarlo la voz se le quebró un poco - No puedo ni imaginar por lo que está pasando ahora.

Me miró mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo y aparté la vista incómodo. No quería que mi madre pensara en que podía morir yo. Y si no podía evitarlo, prefería no ver esa angustia en sus ojos mientras lo único que podía ofrecerle era la mía propia, así que insistí.

\- Pero es absurdo, ¿fantasmas? Es idiota.

Mi madre levantó una mano pidiéndome silencio y apreté los labios. No tenía derecho a descargar con ella.

\- Perder a Yves la tiene, como es lógico, fuera de sí. No voy a analizar nada de lo que diga hoy, Laurie. Esperaré unos días para llamarla.

Me tendió los brazos.

\- Siento mucho que esto haya pasado cariño. Se que le querías muchísimo.

Intenté hacerme el duro un par de segundos, pero acabé llorando en el hombro de mi madre. Ni siquiera podía despedirme de Yves asistiendo a su funeral porque su familia no era religiosa y sería incinerado sin más trámites. No habría lápida. Me sentía como si me hubieran estafado.

Cuando pude parar de llorar, mi madre me apretó las manos y señaló el camino del bosque con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Da un paseo conmigo, creo que lo necesitamos.

Caminamos dejando atrás la casa, hablando de Yves sin parar. La tarde iba cayendo sobre nosotros y enseguida empezó a oscurecer. El camino del castañar se nos terminó y seguimos caminando por la orilla de la carretera.

El inusual ruido de una moto a bastante velocidad nos obligó a cortar la charla.

\- Cuidado Laurie – dijo mi madre molesta - parece que viene con mucha prisa.

Nos quedamos quietos, intentando separarnos lo más posible del asfalto mientras la moto se acercaba a nosotros, pero de pronto notamos un murmullo de maleza removerse a nuestra espalda.

Un animal.

A pocos metros detrás de nosotros, la cabeza de una cierva asomó entre los arbustos. Olfateó nerviosa y miró al frente.  
Me agarré al brazo de mi madre. Tenía una especie de premonición de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Mamá. Mira.  
No me atrevía ni a respirar por miedo a asustar a la cierva, pero a la vez sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
Después de sólo un par de segundos que me parecieron horas, el animal saltó hacia delante y se paró en el asfalto mirando al motorista.

Grité. También mi madre. Pero la cierva se había quedado quieta.

\- ¡Va a chocar! ¡Va a chocar! - La voz de mi madre era pura angustia. 

Miré al motorista que en ese momento intentaba dar una curva desesperada para no atropellar a la cierva. Me tapé la cara antes de oír el choque del metal contra el asfalto y oí mi propia voz gritando “¡No!” llena de horror. Al abrir los ojos no vi a la cierva, pero la moto estaba tirada en la carretera y el cuerpo del motorista, que había salido despedido, yacía bocabajo e inmóvil. Mi madre corría hacia él haciéndome gestos con las manos.

\- ¡Corre! ¡Vete a casa y llama a una ambulancia!

No podía moverme.

\- ¡...pero...! - estaba tan nervioso que me castañeteaban los dientes.

\- ¡CORRE!

Corrí por la carretera y el bosque con el pulso estallándome en los oídos. Llegué a casa sin aliento y llamé a emergencias intentando recordar exactamente el kilómetro de la carretera dónde había ocurrido el accidente. Intentaron darme instrucciones, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que fueran de utilidad. No había cobertura en esa zona y no podría llamar a mi madre para repetírselas. Cuando llegué de nuevo a donde estaba ella, ya estaban allí los técnicos.

No podía ver al motorista, ni siquiera sabía si era un hombre o una mujer. No le habían retirado el casco y hablaban con mi madre en susurros apresurados.  
Os confieso que no me atrevía a acercarme por miedo a que la persona hubiera fallecido y me quedé mirando a distancia, hasta que mi madre me llamó a su lado y me explicó que iban a continuar atendiendo al herido en nuestra casa.

-¿Está muy grave? – la ansiedad me roía por dentro. Mi madre me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Olía a sudor, ella también estaba nerviosa.

– Espero que no. Van a terminar de revisarle en nuestra casa y de allí le trasladarán al hospital, supongo. Vamos.

No puedo deciros mucho de lo que siguió a aquel caos porque no lo recuerdo bien, seguramente por el miedo y los nervios. Mi padre había fallecido hacía unos años en un accidente de tráfico y presenciar uno por mí mismo fue demasiado.

Al llegar a casa fui directamente a mi habitación y me quedé allí casi una hora sin ocuparme de nada más, intentando calmarme. Sin embargo la figura del cuerpo tirado en la carretera me obsesionaba y al final, la necesidad de saber si estaba bien superó al miedo de que no lo estuviera y decidí ir a su habitación.

No me dejaron pasar.

Un técnico me señaló una silla en el pasillo y no me dio la oportunidad de hacer preguntas.  
Entendiendo que no debía molestar, me quedé en la silla a esperar, hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta y vi a mi madre salir en compañía de quien yo suponía el médico y otros dos auxiliares.  
Sus expresiones eran principalmente de cansancio, así que me acerqué.

\- Por suerte llevaba puesto el casco. Podría haberse matado.  
Mi madre asintió y la escuché dar las gracias al médico por sus servicios.

-Tuvo mucha suerte de que estuvieran allí y le vieran. Puede decirse que le han salvado la vida. A saber lo que hubiera tardado en verle alguien, de noche y por estas carreteras.

Mi madre, al reparar en mi presencia, me sonrió.  
\- Doctor, este es mi hijo Laurie.

El doctor extendió la mano amablemente y me la estrechó con firmeza, negando con un gesto cuando pregunté si el accidentado estaba grave.

– No. Pero va a necesitar un par de días para recuperarse del todo. Es un chico joven, no tardará en estar bien. ¿Conocen algún hotel cerca?

Lo más similar a un establecimiento hotelero cerca de nuestra casa era un albergue de peregrinos en la iglesia de una villa a unos setenta kilómetros. Miré a mi madre y murmuré en su oreja si no sería mejor que se quedara con nosotros. Ella levantó las cejas sorprendida y no demasiado conforme con mi sugerencia. No sé por qué, pero insistí.

– mamá no hay ningún sitio decente cerca…si no hay que ingresarle…

El doctor me apoyó inesperadamente, cosa que agradecí.

– si me lo permite, su hijo tiene razón.

Mi madre nos miró a los dos, dudando.

– quizá no quiera quedarse con unos desconocidos Laurie. 

Claramente, la que no quería quedarse con un desconocido, era ella. Y aunque parecía lógico, yo hice oídos sordos y le pregunté al médico si el chico estaba consciente.  
Cuando me dijo que sí, le pedí que le preguntara si querría quedarse con nosotros.

Poder comprobar que estaba bien era prioritario para mí. Necesario. Me aterrorizaba la idea de un muerto en mi casa. Acababa de morirse Yves.  
Este desconocido era justo lo que necesitaba para poder no pensar en él todo el tiempo.

Mi madre me miró preocupada cuando el médico nos dejó solos.

– No creo que quiera quedarse aquí Laurie, no nos conoce de nada y sólo tiene contusiones.

– Cuando no se movía…- tragué saliva como si en vez de líquido fuese una bola de masa lo que tenía en la boca, quería hablar con un tono normal y no preocupar más a mi madre, pero sólo me salía susurrar como si estuviera en una iglesia.

\- pensé que se había matado.

Debía tener mal aspecto porque ella me pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto protector.

\- Cariño…está siendo un día muy difícil.

No le di la oportunidad de discutir más y ataqué con absoluta ruindad su punto más débil  
– si me hubiera pasado a mí… ¿querrías que me quedara sólo en un hotel de carretera?

Antes de que pudiera responderme seguí preguntando.

\- ¿te dijo algo cuando le viste? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es de algún pueblo cerca?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Casi no pudimos hablar. Acababa de despertarse, estaba muy confuso.

En ese momento el médico se asomó al pasillo desde la habitación con un teléfono en la mano.  
\- ¡Es para usted! – Le dijo a mi madre – Es la madre de Camile.

“Camile” lo repetí mentalmente mientras mi madre acudía a atender la llamada.

Me había quedado solo en el pasillo otra vez, así que volví a sentarme en la silla. Agotado, me dormí.

\- Laurie... ¡Laurie!

Abrí los ojos atontado. No sabía si habían pasado diez minutos o diez días. Me dolía el cuello y me lo froté con la mano.

– Hijo, te has dormido.  
\- ¿Sigue aquí el médico?  
– Se acaba de marchar  
\- ¿Y Camile?

Mi madre me sonrió levemente.

\- Está en la cama. He hablado por teléfono con su madre.  
– ¿Va a venir a recogerle?  
– No. No puede. Está fuera del país en un viaje de trabajo.  
– Oh.

De pronto todo parecía mucho más normal.

Camile, quien quiera que fuese, no estaba malherido, tenía una madre igual que yo, que estaba trabajando.  
Mi sensación de alivio era enorme. Mi madre seguía hablando.

-…Estaba muy preocupada, pobre mujer…Laurie, ¿Me estás escuchando?

La interrumpí ansioso.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con él?

Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y sonrió un poco más abiertamente. Era evidente que estaba mucho más tranquila después de la conversación telefónica.

– Se quedará aquí hasta que se recupere. El médico volverá a visitarle pasado mañana.  
Miré hacia la puerta cerrada al fondo del pasillo.

Después de tanto insistir en que debía quedarse en nuestra casa, ahora de repente me daba vergüenza presentarme delante de un desconocido.

\- ¿Está despierto?

Mi madre asintió.

– Lo está. Ve a verle, eso le animará. Voy a preparar algo ligero para que cene. Baja dentro de un momento y súbele tú la cena. Si se encuentra bien, puedes cenar con él.

La miré un poco alarmado y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– Si te apetece a ti también, por supuesto. Es un chico muy amable y educado. Su madre también. Creo que no son franceses, tiene una especie de acento…bueno, ¡ve!.

Me alisé la chaqueta. Estaba nervioso. Siempre me ha costado interactuar con personas nuevas, más por la falta de costumbre que por verdadera timidez. En realidad me moría de curiosidad.

Llamé a la puerta y esperé un par de segundos antes de pasar. Entré y me giré directamente para cerrar.  
Puede que si que sea un poco tímido.  
Nervioso, empecé a presentarme antes de levantar la vista

– Hola, espero que te encuentres mejor. Soy Lau… 

No pude terminar la frase.  
Al mirarle, el terror me congeló la voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo!  
> Argh, he tardado un montón en editarlo pq he tenido gripe X_X  
> Agradezco vuestros comentarios e impresiones! Por favor, decirme qué os parece!
> 
> Si quieres, puedes seguirme en twitter ( @prusianBlue_ink) o en mi cuenta personal (@cafetinne)


	3. Un invitado (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa y las cejas oscuras se alzaron en una mueca de asombro, como si acabara de recordar algo. Y habló. Él me habló. Yo no podía.

Camile había sido atendido en una habitación bastante grande que habíamos dejado para invitados en la primera planta porque tenía su propio baño.  
Casi todos los muebles eran antiguos, propios de la casa y habían sido restaurados.

Él estaba recostado contra el cabecero forrado de tela, arropado hasta la cintura por el edredón. Su traje de moto y otras prendas estaban en un montón al pie de la cama. La única luz era la de la mesita de noche.

Vi el rostro que había aparecido en mi pesadilla hacía doce años. Lo estaba mirando tal y como lo recordaba, exactamente igual que aparecía en mis pensamientos cuando todavía hoy, a veces, me venía a la cabeza.

Era una cara preciosa, os lo aseguro. Tenía incluso la misma expresión de misteriosa melancolía que la primera vez, y me devolvía la mirada con la misma extraña intensidad.

Entonces se transformó.

Sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa y las cejas oscuras se alzaron en una mueca de asombro, como si acabara de recordar algo. Y habló. Él me habló. Yo no podía.

\- ¡Esto es increíble!

Su voz era suave, con un punto grave, ¡Dios mío!, Podía oírle cuando me cantó aquella nana extraña. Empecé a sudar.  
Se apartó el pelo de la cara, tenía una melena oscura y larga que brillaba con un matiz metálico a la luz amarillenta de la mesita. Sin levantarse, extendió la mano hacia mí.

\- Por favor, acércate. Te parecerá que estoy loco, pero una vez vi tu cara en un sueño y no se me ha olvidado hasta hoy.

Di un paso como si tuviera plomo en los pies aunque le devolví la sonrisa, creo que por educación. Intenté fijarme mejor en su cara, sus ojos tan oscuros, pero no había duda: era él. 

Palmeó el colchón alegremente invitándome a sentarme a su lado, cosa que hice sin tener ni idea de porqué. Sentía demasiadas cosas hacia él; la curiosidad y atracción por su belleza se mezclaban con la repulsión y el miedo. Me sentía en realidad como un completo idiota.

Tragué saliva y me obligué a aparentar normalidad.

\- S… Sí que es increíble. Yo también soñé contigo… te recuerdo… perfectamente.  
\- ¿Te asustaste? Yo tuve una pesadilla horrible, lo confieso.

Se rió. Su risa era contagiosa, genuina. Me relajé y también me reí mientras los nervios y el miedo perdían intensidad. Camile acercó la mano a mi cara y tocó un mechón de mi pelo, todavía con expresión de incredulidad.

\- Es tan extraño…

Intenté comportarme como un buen anfitrión y le prodigué todas las atenciones que podéis suponer de alguien que está intentando ser tan amable como puede. Su expresión de asombro se fue desdibujando dejando paso a una sonrisa permanente. Era aquella mueca extrañamente tierna que yo recordaba y que ahora, superado el miedo, me producía la misma sensación de encanto.

Mientras yo hablaba, el seguía con su exploración y me toqueteaba el pelo o los dedos. Yo no era muy dado al contacto físico con gente extraña, pero aquella manifestación de curiosidad por su parte, como si quisiera asegurarse de que yo era verdaderamente real, me divertía y no experimenté el rechazo de siempre.  
Más bien al contrario.

En algún momento llegó a cogerme la mano y apretarla, observé mi mano en la suya como si fuera de otra persona y noté el calor en la cara. Seguí como si no estuviera pasando nada raro y fui recompensado con una sonrisa todavía más dulce. Antes de que pudiera hacerme pesado, le ofrecí algo de cenar y rechazó comer nada, aunque logré convencerle de que tomara al menos un poco de caldo.

Bajé corriendo a la cocina y le di a mi madre un atropellado resumen de lo que me parecía nuestro invitado antes de volver a subir las escaleras haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja, dividido entre la prisa y el cuidado con no derramar la sopa. 

Cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación Camile estaba acostado, pero se incorporó sobre los codos con rapidez. Ahora que yo estaba más relajado, pude observarle mejor. Ya os he dicho que era atractivo, sin embargo estaba claro que acababa de tener un accidente y no se encontraba del todo bien. Aunque sus ojos eran brillantes, su piel estaba pálida y en general parecía cansado. Me obligué a prometerme que le acompañaría mientras cenaba y luego no le agobiaría con conversación y le dejaría descansar.

Tal y como había hecho antes, él dio una palmadita al edredón para invitarme a sentarme y yo le acerqué la bandeja y traté con poco éxito de no parecer torpe al colocarla sobre sus rodillas.

Removió el caldo con cuidado y tomó algo menos de la mitad. No habló mientras cenaba así que pude ir tomando nota de algunos detalles más. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Yo había pasado años mordiéndome las uñas y mis dedos me parecían muy feos, supongo que por eso siempre me han llamado la atención las manos cuidadas. Las suyas lo estaban. No sé cómo explicaros que había algo en su forma de moverse que resultaba muy cautivador. Os parecerá idiota si os digo que su forma de tomar la sopa sentado en la cama era muy elegante, pero lo era. Luego descubriría con cierta envidia que la gracia al moverse era algo natural en él, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Cuando dio la cena por terminada, empujó la bandeja hacia mí y yo la dejé en el suelo sin atreverme a insistir en que tomara un poco más.  
Me miró un momento y luego habló.

\- Tengo que contarte mi sueño. Es tan raro…No entiendo cómo puedo haber soñado contigo y tú conmigo y verte así… tal y como eres ahora, cuando por supuesto éramos niños pequeños.  
Se acostó y me miró otra vez, perezoso, me recordó a un gato poniéndose cómodo.

\- Creo que tenía unos seis años. No recuerdo muy bien los detalles pero me desperté con la sensación de tener mucho frío en una habitación horrible llena de trastos. No podía encontrar mi cama ni mis cosas. Me asusté mucho y no me atreví a moverme, pero entonces oí ruidos y me acerqué a mirar. Y te vi a ti.  
Camile me miró entonces como si me estuviera viendo de nuevo por primera vez. Sus ojos oscuros me estudiaban con tanta intensidad que empecé a sentirme incómodo y aparté la vista, pero él estiró la mano para coger la mía y siguió hablando.

\- Eras tú, Laurie. Te recuerdo perfectamente… tu pelo… no hay gente rubia en mi familia, me llamó tanto la atención… parecías un ángel. Algo… algo irreal.  
Me pareciste tan atractivo que caminé hasta a ti seguro de que no me harías daño y entonces me di cuenta de que tú también tenías miedo. Se me ocurrió cantarte una canción y creo que te abracé y nos dormimos.

¿Podéis imaginaros que un completo extraño os hable de esta manera sin soltaros la mano ni dejar de miraros a los ojos? Mientras Camile me contaba su versión de mi pesadilla como si fuera un cuento de hadas, yo sentía que me iba a explotar algo dentro.

Los nervios me devoraban el estómago. La intimidad de aquellos recuerdos era insoportable para mí y me sentía muy confuso. ¿Que le había parecido un ángel? Quería reírme y aparentar que me estaba diciendo una tontería pero no podía. Yo había pensado que él era una criatura fantástica, un hada… y aunque antes de decirle algo semejante me hubiera arrancado la lengua de un mordisco, sabía perfectamente lo que había pensado y sentido y ahora lo tenía allí. Frente a mí. Real.

\- Me despertó un grito. Tú te habías incorporado y gritabas. No sabía qué te pasaba y me dio mucho miedo. Me caí de la cama y me escondí debajo. Creo que me desmayé y cuando recobré el conocimiento estaba de nuevo en mi casa. Nunca he podido olvidarme de tu cara, no me confundiría sólo un parecido. Tú eres la persona que vi esa noche.

Se hizo el silencio y era evidente que esperaba que yo le contara mi versión, cosa que hice con mucha menos elocuencia que él. Me sentía obligado a corresponder y conté mi historia a trompicones, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas. La parte del animal negro, que a mí me horrorizaba especialmente, a él pareció hacerle gracia y señaló su melena negra preguntándose si quizá me había enredado con su pelo al dormir.  
Cuando acabé me apretó los dedos, cariñoso.

\- Siento mucho haberte asustado - bajó los ojos un momento y se rió- creo que yo también aceptaré tus disculpas.

También me reí y me disculpé pero el negó con la cabeza y se arropó mejor.

-Si no me hubieras parecido tan guapo seguramente me habría asustado mucho más, pero debo admitir que estaba más impresionado que horrorizado.  
Sonreí débilmente sin saber qué decir y entonces él me preguntó: 

\- ¿Crees en el destino?

Esos ojos. La situación era tan extrema y rara que me sentía dispuesto a creer en cualquier cosa en aquel momento. Me ardía la nuca y simplemente ladeé la cabeza y me encogí de hombros como si dudara. Nadie había flirteado nunca conmigo con ese descaro, no sabía cómo tenía que responder. Creo que mi torpeza le divertía y por eso seguía hablándome de esa forma a pesar de que yo no dijera nada.

\- Me pregunto si te sientes tan extrañamente atraído por mí como yo por ti. ¿Seremos amigos?  
Sonrió. 

“Extrañamente atraído” era poco para explicar mi confusión. Camile me atraía. Su belleza, su manera de hablar tan romántica y teatral, el misterio de nuestra pesadilla compartida…todo aquello me hacía subir un remolino de emociones del estómago a la garganta, pero a la vez me daba grima. La confianza con la que me trababa era halagadora, inmerecida y adictiva. Me hacía querer corresponder aunque tuviera que luchar contra la ansiedad y la timidez. Su excesiva tendencia al afecto físico sin conocerme, su manera de mirar tan intensa y directa… me sentía arrastrado. Atrapado. Y a la vez, seducido.

 

Él apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró levemente, entonces me di cuenta de que el cansancio había hecho presa en él.  
Me levanté deprisa y recogí la bandeja dándole apresuradamente las buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Laurie, me cuesta dejarte marchar, pero estoy agotado.  
Te veré mañana.

Sonó como una extraña promesa.

Dejé la bandeja en la cocina y me fui a mi habitación. Las emociones del día descendieron entonces sobre mí.  
Lejos de la seductora novedad de Camile, Yves irrumpió en mi cabeza.  
Pasé la noche durmiendo y llorando a ratos. Me despertaban sueños sin sentido y terminé dándome un baño a las cuatro de la mañana. Después el agotamiento me venció del todo.

Me desperté pasado el mediodía con un aspecto horrible.

Al bajar a la cocina tenía una nota de mi madre que se había ido a trabajar. El médico había venido temprano a visitar a Camile, que estaba bien y había seguido descansando después. Me recomendaba no molestarle y daba instrucciones para la comida.

Madres.

Preparé té y tostadas.  
No se oía ningún ruido y supuse que Camile seguiría durmiendo.

En la misma planta de su habitación estaba la salita donde yo solía encerrarme a leer, así que decidí subir con el té, suponiendo que le oiría cuando se levantase.  
Todavía me sentía muy cansado.

Descalzo, subí las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido y empujé la puerta con el pie.

Me senté en el sofá. Era un mueble tan viejo que no merecía la pena restaurar, pero no obstante tan cómodo que me resistía a tirarlo. Tenía uno de esos estampados de flores estilo inglés, horrible, que son tan comunes y la tela estaba raída y descolorida por el sol. Olía dulce, a madera vieja y limpiador para el polvo. Aquella habitación era un refugio para mí. Me sentía en calma cuando estaba en ella. Agradecido por poder pasar un rato a solas, desayuné en el sofá, con un libro de cuentos en las rodillas.  
Me olvidé completamente del mundo hasta que oí su voz a mi espalda.

\- Buenos días, Laurie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin!  
> lo siento si la actualización ha tardado mucho. He pasado todo el mes trabajando como una loca y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero que el haber escrito todo en diferentes días, siempre pillada de tiempo, no estropee mucho el ritmo de la narración. Creo que le cuesta un poco fluir a ratos, ya me contaréis.  
> Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Aprecio mucho todos los comentarios y opiniones que queráis compartir! Podéis seguirme en twitter  
> (@PrusianBlue_ink ó el personal @cafetinne)


End file.
